Fallen Angel a Kid Icarus: Uprising Fan-fiction
by Prodigious Writer
Summary: When Pit confesses his love of Palutena, to Palutena, he is rejected. Distraught by Palutena's response Pit takes drastic measures to forget the whole incident ever happened. What will become of our beloved hero Pit as he goes for a ride on the emotional roller-coaster? If you're interested I would appreciate it if you read this Fan-Fiction and maybe leave some advice in a review.


_Fallen Angel _

_FanFiction of Kid Icarus_

_Chapter One: Preparations, Confessions, and Regrets_

_Pit's POV_

_I sat in my room thinking about all the different ways this could end, she could say yes and on the other hand she could say no. I got up and walked out of my room, smiling, I didn't even begin to think about some complications I might have. Palutena's door was at the end of the hallway, like the intensity gate at the end of The Lunar Sanctum, I could get there but I couldn't go through it. Regardless, I barged in to Palutena's room, bowed respectfully, and as I started to stand and look up something unexpected happened. Palutena wasn't there and I couldn't hear anything but this faint sound that almost sounded like crying. I decided to see what was happening. _

_Palutena POV_

_I had tried to hied in my bed room to avoid being bothered. It was something I didn't expect Pit to understand. He was always happy and I didn't think he understood any other emotion except embarrassment. I knew what Pit was coming to ask and I knew what my answer had to be. Pit didn't understand that Gods couldn't be with anyone but other Gods no matter what they tried to do to change it. He was in love with me, that much was obvious, and I loved him back but rules kept us apart. I knew that Pit wouldn't understand why and that I was only going to hurt his feelings by saying no, but there was nothing else I could do. _

_Pit's POV_

_I walked into Palutena's bedroom, had I been thinking straight I never should of done that, I saw her crying and said, "What's wrong Palutena?" Her response wasn't exactly what I was hoping to hear come out of her mouth but that didn't stop me from hearing it. "Just leave me alone Pit I don't want to talk to you. Don't you see how hard you're making this for me?" "I... I don't understand Palutena what do you mean?" "JUST GO AWAY" she shouted burying her face into her hands. "B...But Palutena I... I love y... you!" "WELL I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. At that moment I ran out of her room face buried in my hands, tears streaming out of my eyes, and my cheeks red with shame and embarrassment. I threw myself onto my bed thinking things would never be the same between us again and I didn't think I could take it. "I'm finished," I whispered to myself as I held my Bullet Blade up to my head, and at that moment Palutena burst into my room with tears in her eyes saying, "Pit, I lov-" but it was to late I already pulled the trigger. _

_Palutena's POV_

_"-e you too." "What did I do..." I sobbed, my beloved Pit just killed himself. "I never should of been so harsh on him!" I scolded myself. I loved him and my actions drove him to death. Maybe it's not to late, maybe he's in the underworld and I can find him and bring him back some how, I thought. At that moment I told the Centurions to keep the Palace safe while I went out to search for Pit. I grabbed my staff and set out for the underworld. _

_Pit's POV_

_For the first time in my life I am feeling true sorrow, the last words I heard Palutena say were I lov...e you? Maybe I'm just optimistic about that but it made regret killing myself even more. Besides, if Palutena wanted me back couldn't she just revive me? Maybe I'm just as expendable as a Centurion. Oh well, might as well get use to living... wait, no, that's not right... to death here. _

_Maybe if I just pinch myself this will all turn out to be a dream. A dream I won't regret having because I could twist it so Palutena did say she loved me. _

_Palutena's POV_

_I will not and cannot lose Pit over something so stupid that I did. My life would be to dull without him. I would have no one to make punny jokes with and no one to trust in anymore. Without Pit I don't think I could continue. Maybe if I had been there faster, maybe if I hadn't of been so harsh, maybe if I... maybe... if... I... I burst into tears, weaping of my loss even if it had been all my fault. I regretted my actions so much I decided I would tell him the truth but then it was to late. All because of me... I am not even worth that much trouble..._


End file.
